Star-Cross Lover
by AnonimousFishing
Summary: Santana commence à se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour sa meilleure amie, comment réagira Brittany en apprenant la nouvelle ? Histoire d'amour dont on ne parle plus tellement ses derniers temps mais qui reste un de mes couples préférés. XOXO


Chapitre 1 : Routine

Premier jour de la semaine, Santana était devant son casier et farfouillait dans ses cours pour essayer de trouver son cahier de maths depuis quelques minutes et elle commençait déjà à s'énerver. Elle décida d'aller en cours sans son cahier, se préparant déjà à passer une heure de colle après les cours. La Latino ferma brutalement son casier et souffla un bon coup avant de voir une blonde faire son apparition dans les couloirs. Sa colère s'envola rapidement en voyant sa meilleure amie lui adresser un grand sourire. Le cœur de Santana s'emballa quand la blonde lui sauta dessus pour lui faire un câlin en guise de bonjour.

\- Hey Santana !

La brune lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de répondre :

\- Hey Britt !

La blonde s'éloigna un peu de Santana pour ouvrir son propre casier qui se trouvait à côté de celui de la brune avant de commencer la conversation.

\- Je crois que Kurt est enceint.

Santana étouffa un rire et répondit :

\- Brittany…

\- Non attends, je te jure que c'est vrai ! C'est Lord Tubbington qui me l'a dit.

La blonde paraissait tellement enjouée par cette histoire que Santana ne voulait pas la décevoir mais tout de même…

\- Britt, Kurt est peut-être plus féminin que nous deux réunies mais c'est pas possible qu'il soit enceint, c'est un garçon.

L'air déçu qui lui répondit la fit culpabiliser et elle essaya de se rattraper.

\- Après tout, c'est peut-être possible si Lord Tubbington te l'a dit…

\- Oui !

Brittany ferma son casier après avoir trouvé son cahier de maths et s'appuya contre son casier en regardant Santana.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien…

\- Britt, je sais quand quelque chose te dérange.

\- C'est juste…

Santana prit un air inquiet avant de remettre une mèches rebelle derrière l'oreille de la blonde. Brittany parut hésiter avant de continuer :

\- Tu m'as manqué, ce weekend.

La brune sentit son cœur se serrer doucement tant la blonde avait l'air triste.

\- Oh Britt, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Mais tu sais bien que c'est difficile de se voir le weekend pour moi.

\- Je sais ! Mais peut-être qu'on pourrait travailler ensemble sur nos devoirs et puis se faire une soirée films avec des licornes…

\- Tu sais bien que quand on prévoit de travailler, on finit toujours par danser et chanter comme des folles et à faire tout, sauf nos travaux.

La sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs et les deux filles se dirigèrent lentement vers leur classe. La blonde paraissait déçue et marchait tête baissée. Santana attrapa le petit doigt de la main de Brittany pour l'enrouler avec le sien et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On pourrait se faire une de ses soirées chez moi ce soir, si tu veux.

\- Oui ! Yess ! Je m'occupe des bonbons et toi du film ?

\- Ça marche.

Les deux jeunes arboraient un grand sourire en rentrant dans leur classe, leurs mains toujours étroitement liées. Le sourire de la brune disparut quasi immédiatement en voyant le regard que Puck adressait à la jolie blonde à côté d'elle.

\- Brittany, tu te souviens du dîner que tu m'avais promis ?

La blonde fronça les sourcils avant de répondre :

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh, tu sais, après le match de football il y a quelques mois, tu m'avais promis qu'on irait manger ensemble un soir.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne me souviens pas, mais si je l'ai promis alors…

\- Ce soir, après les cours ?

\- J'imagine que c'est poss-

\- Non !

La blonde sursauta et se tourna vers Santana. Puck fulminait sur sa chaise.

\- Britt, tu ne lui as rien promis du tout. En plus, tu es prise ce soir, tu te souviens ?

\- Ça devient vraiment compliqué à suivre cette histoire de dîner.

Brittany alla s'assoir dans le fond de la classe à sa place habituelle tandis que la Latino se penchait vers Puck avec un regard assassin.

\- Change de cible, Puckerman.

\- Tu te prends pour qui, sa mère ? Sa petite amie ?

Santana sentit la colère monter et lui adressa un regard meurtrier avant de répondre :

\- J'ai entendu dire que Quinn et Finn, ça n'allait plus trop.

Le garçon fut de suite intéressé par les propos de la brune. Santana savait que Puck était amoureux de Quinn depuis des années mais celle-ci l'ignorait et sortait avec cette espèce d'asperge obèse. La Latino sourit fièrement en voyant le garçon dans ses pensées, croyant certainement que il pourrait enfin accomplir son rêve. La brune se dirigea vers son banc et s'assit à coté de Brittany qui était occupée à faire des prospectus pour dieu sait quoi.

\- Santana ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu es la seule avec qui j'ai envie d'avoir un rencard.

La brune fut prise de toussements après avoir avalé de travers suite à la phrase de la blonde. Celle-ci n'avait même pas levé la tête de sa feuille en parlant et Santana eut un sourire malicieux. Et c'est parti…


End file.
